


Say No To This

by SphynxNightmare



Series: Soul Bond [5]
Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types
Genre: Haunted Houses, M/M, Nudity, Sexual Content, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SphynxNightmare/pseuds/SphynxNightmare





	1. Stay

It started with the refrigerator.

Novel had managed to renovate the house that he grew up in, the infamous building that found itself boarded up after his family moved out. Unfortunately, the house was entirely tied to Freddy, an extension of the Demon in a way. Novel had spent every penny he had saved up to rebuild the place. For twenty years, he had socked away extra cash without thinking about it. In his heart, he always felt there was a reason. Now he understood that he had always intended to buy the house. 

He always intended to return. 

Intention and addictive love did not blind him to Freddy's affair. If anything, it added to the agony in Novel's chest. So why was he smiling as he stared at the message Freddy left him? 

It was simple. Just his name in refrigerator magnets of red and green. Novel popped open his can of Coke, smiling like a fool. Maybe it was because Freddy was reaching out to him. Maybe it was because Novel hadn't slept at home in a week since his heartache, pulling double shifts at his job as a surgical nurse and sleeping in the break room, which had given him the upper hand to get away from Freddy. 

Maybe it was because he didn't own any magnets at all, and Freddy reducing himself to a simple message was somehow charming. 

Novel had walked away from it, something he quickly came to regret. Messages began appearing everywhere; carved into the hallway or smeared across his bedroom wall. All said different things, but in the same vein - _You belong to me, come back to me. _Novel ignored them, refusing to let his heart cave. 

A second week passed before Novel's boss demanded he take a day off, lest he wind up messing up a surgery. Novel had argued, but it was pointless. Storming into the house that evening, Novel bypassed another message on the door and made his way to the couch. "Not now, you burnt bastard", Novel grumbled under his breath. He dropped onto the couch, kicking off his shoes with a low grunt. 

The ashtray beside him hurled itself at him, Novel barely avoiding it as he bent down to remove his socks. He shot up as it hit the standing lamp across from him, knocking it over. "Hey!", he shouted, jerking upright. "Come on, Freddy, I don't want to deal with your shit today", Novel sighed, making his way to the lamp and standing it back up. "Trying to burn the house down?"

The lightbulb swelled and popped, engulfing the room in darkness. Novel grit his teeth and shook his head. He would just ignore it. He _had_ to. He released the lamp as lips pressed against his ear, whispering his name in a growl that was both demanding and seductive. Novel's heart skipped as he whirled toward the source and found nothing. 

"Leave me alone! We're done! As soon as I sell this fucking house, I'm never going to deal with you again", Novel shouted at the darkness. A shadow darted past him, chased by the screech of claws on metal by the barred windows. Novel picked up the lamp and threw it, flinching the instant right after he had. Freddy was getting to him, dammit. The lamp hit the window and bounced off, the lampshade protecting both the glass and the bulb. Novel turned from it and headed for the stairs. 

The hairs on the back of his neck rose as he rounded the stairs. Novel was abruptly aware that something cold and sharp was pressing to his spine, urging him forward. He tried to pretend his heart wasn't pounding, that his breath wasn't hitching and his steps weren't shaking. Ignore it, his mind demanded. The claws pressed harder, earning a light gasp as the scars on his back were opened enough to let a drop of blood trickle down.

Novel reached the hall and found the claws had shifted to his side. Freddy was trying to push him to the bedroom, no doubt to get him to sleep. Novel allowed himself to be guided, biting his lip. He had no doubt Freddy would run him through if his anger overwhelmed them, and Novel was in no hurry to push the Demon. 

Soft browns locked on the open bathroom door as he drew closer, his heart catching in his throat. Novel twisted and darted inside, slamming the door shut. Something hit the wood as Novel pressed his back to it, repeatedly beating on the door. The only thing keeping the force at bay was the crucifix hanging on the outside of it. Novel closed his eyes until the pounding ceased, his whole body shaking. He slid down the door, struggling to keep his composure. 

"I'm moving out", Novel said sternly, not caring if Freddy could hear him. He couldn't keep this up much longer. He stood slowly, peeling off his shirt. Turning in the mirror, Novel sighed at the cut and welts on his flesh. He touched them, tenderly, affectionately. Blinking back tears, he slipped off the rest of his clothing and climbed into the shower.

Novel did not hear the door rattle as the water turned on. The crucifix fell to the ground. 


	2. Ruined

Novel closed his eyes as the warm water poured over him, his fingers gliding through mahogany tresses that collapsed to his hips. He worked soap through the long strands, his attention to the mass taking away his stress. He would take his car and find a place to sleep away from the house, he vowed to himself. Gathering up his hair, he drew it together to let it hang over his right shoulder. 

Burnt arms wrapped around Novel, claws digging into his hip and the other hand pressed against his heart. A weak gasp escaped Novel as lips touched his exposed neck, followed by teeth. Novel whimpered weakly, his hand reaching back and finding leather-clad hip. Novel rocked back as Freddy's teeth dug deeper, making blood pound in Novel's ears as pain rippled through him. 

Novel opened his eyes as Freddy's hand drifted lower, sliding down his belly and sparking the hunger in Novel's loins into an inferno of desire. "Lord, show me how to say no to this", Novel prayed, though it did not deter the Demon. Freddy traced a finger along Novel's most intimate spot and Novel's legs threatened to buckle. He hated how weak Freddy made him, how the Demon managed to subdue him without truly trying. 

Freddy's claws rose to Novel's chest and tore into him, blood spilling to mix with the water as Novel was cut from left shoulder to right hip. The agony was chased by Freddy sliding his fingers inside Novel, his thumb grinding against his clit. Novel cried out at the conflict of sensation, his hand moving to his chest and his legs spreading wider. His head rolled back against Freddy's shoulder.

"You're going to kill me", Novel whispered. Freddy growled low, "No. Not yet." It wasn't as reassuring as Novel hoped but it was enough. Freddy spun the redhead around, and Novel got a solid look at the creature that controlled so much of his life. Krueger wore nothing but his leather pants, his torso on full display for hungry eyes to roam. He stood directly in the spray of the shower, yet there wasn't a drop of water on him. It seemed to pass right through him. 

"You're not here", Novel pointed out. Freddy pushed him into the side of the shower and pressed a knee between his legs. "Come back to me", Freddy whispered, his mouth growing closer to Novel's but not meeting it. "You're mine", he commanded. Novel trembled, his resistance starting to fade. "You cheated on me", he reminded the other. Freddy dropped his hand back between Novel's legs, the redhead swiftly grabbing his wrist.

"You won't even apologize, will you?" Novel asked, his eyes hunting Freddy's. The Demon pulled away, letting Novel down. Novel felt his throat tighten. He narrowed his eyes, his hands and mind thrown forward, shoving Krueger back. Freddy vanished, Novel not sure if he saw anger or bewilderment on the Entity's face. 

Novel looked down at his chest, half hoping the cuts would have been an illusion. He was not so lucky, but the depth was not as bad as Novel had originally thought. He turned off the shower and stepped out, grabbing a towel off the rack. He froze when he noticed the color had changed from basic blue to red and green, growling angrily. He hurled the towel into the tub, grabbed another and stormed off to his room. 

Novel opened his closet. Clawed hand swallowed his face, cutting off his air. Novel couldn't scream, his attempt to grab Freddy ending in handfuls of air. The grip tightened, Novel unable to do anything but feel his lungs start to cry for air. His head started to swim, his hands gripping at the clothing that hung in front of him. Black dots swam in his vision where fingers did not block it. 

"Don't say no to this", Krueger spoke in his ear as Novel collapsed to the floor. 


	3. I Am Helpless

Novel jerked awake on cold black stone, gasping for breath. His hair had been put back in its usual braid, a few stray strands framing his eyes. A violet fishnet shirt covered him, smeared crimson from the cuts on his chest and back. High heeled boots raced up to his knees, tight black leather skirt hugging his hips perfectly. It also made him overly aware there was nothing underneath them. His skin was wet, and Novel slowly became aware that he was lying beside a pool of water. 

The room was entirely new. Black stone and carved concrete covered the area, fires roaring behind metal grates to light the place up. Heavy metal doors appeared in various spots, some with stairs and some far too high to be reached - for a human, anyway. The lone wooden door Novel could see was familiar; it was the door in the boiler room he had never been permitted to pass. It dawned on him then. This was Freddy's true home. 

Claws scraped together, drawing Novel's attention. Freddy was at his side suddenly his clawed hand held out to help Novel stand. The Demon was still without his sweater, almost as if he knew how weak it made Novel. Instead, a red and green striped leather vest was the only thing covering his upper half. Novel swallowed as he took the hand. Freddy pulled him to his feet. 

"Welcome home", Freddy spoke, leading Novel across the vast room. "This is where you live?" Novel asked, despite it being so obvious. His mind was boggled with the sight of it. "This is your Hellscape?" Freddy grinned at the title. "_Ours_", Krueger corrected him, and Novel's heart skipped a beat. Freddy led him to a door and pushed it open. Novel gasped. 

The moon hung full and high, lighting up what looked like a vast courtyard. A fountain stood in the center, a black and white marble horse with flaming hair reared up with water pouring from it's mouth. Tulips were lined around the yard, a massive beautiful rainbow that circled the entire area. Novel glanced between the flowers as Freddy as he was pulled toward the center of the courtyard. 

"Your favorites, I know", Freddy said, smirking, "You told me years ago. I never forgot." He released Novel's hand, moving around the fountain. Behind it was a large stone archway adorned with white roses. "I thought this would do for the wedding. What do you think?" Novel ran a hand over the marble fountain, then looked up at Freddy. "Did you throw this together just now?"

Freddy walked up to him, grabbing the man's braid and coiling it around his palm. "No. I made this the morning after you proposed", he said casually. Novel narrowed his eyes. "How can I trust you? How can I trust anything you say? You lied to me!" He grasped for his braid and Freddy pulled, jerking Novel against him.

Smoke. The heaviest scent to flood Novel's senses as his face landed in burnt chest was smoke, heady and teasing his nostrils. Novel gave a weak sound. "I know what I did", Freddy said, letting the hair fall away. "I.. I need you, Novel. You brought out something human in me and you left. I never knew what it meant to feel heartbreak. I tried forgetting you. You see how well that worked." As he spoke, Freddy set his claws under Novel's chin, tilting his head up. "Stop with this game and come back to me."

"Game?" Novel snapped, shoving the Demon back. "You were fucking someone behind my back! Is monogamy a foreign concept to you?" He whirled, heels muffled by grass as he started to walk away. "Yes!" Freddy called after him. Novel stopped, glaring at him over his shoulder. "What?"

"I don't know anything about feeling like this!" Freddy replied, stalking after him. "The whole thing is new to me!!" Novel's mind split. Could he truly have expected a Demon to understand something they never discussed? Or was it an excuse, a convenient lie? The image of Caitlin kissing Freddy rose up, burning Novel's indecision. 

"Is this some story you're selling?" Novel snapped as Freddy got closer. "_I didn't know any better!_" Krueger cried as he grabbed Novel, turning him back to face him. "You belong to me", Freddy pleaded. Novel struggled, trying to break Freddy's grip on him. _"I don't want you!_" Novel growled.

"**_Goddammit Novel, I love you!_**"

The struggle left Novel, his eyes wide as he looked up at Freddy. Shock was evident on Krueger's face, yet there was a determination in yellow eyes that told Novel the abrupt confession was true. Freddy relaxed his grip as his gaze searched Novel's. Novel knew he might never hear the words again, and he took advantage of the stunned Demon.

The extra height of the heels made it easier to slip his arm around Freddy's neck, drawing him down into a kiss. Freddy did bot resist, his hands finding Novel's hips. He pulled Novel up, letting the redhead wrap his legs around him. Novel locked his legs, moaning against Freddy's lips. Freddy growled as he dropped to his knees, sliding his hands under Novel's skirt to grope his ass.

Breaking the kiss, Novel pressed tender pecks along Freddy's jaw. He could feel Freddy's arousal pushing against him, and there was nothing to delay them anymore. Novel rolled his hips slowly, drawing groans from his beloved. Novel pushed him back, forcing Freddy back into the grass. Krueger smirked up at Novel's attempt to be commanding, quirking a brow.

"Let me worship you", Novel purred, sliding his hands over Freddy's chest. Freddy's muscles quivered under his touch, a hiss leaving him when Novel leaned forward to kiss over his heart. "Stop teasing", Freddy nearly snarled. Novel grinned, grinding his bare sex against Freddy's imprisoned need. Freddy grabbed his hip, his claws threatening to pierce flesh. 

"Impatient", Novel cooed, earning a wild laugh from Freddy. "Twenty years", Krueger reminded him. Novel sighed, trying to pretend he wasn't as turned on as the Demon under him. "So you want to wait another twenty?" Claws tore into the skirt and the leather fell away, blood sliding down Novel's hip. Novel trembled as he was cut, a weak moan escaping. 

"I can take a hint", Novel smiled, his cheeks flushing as he reached behind him. His braid was released, curtain of mahogany collapsing around him. Freddy growled in approval, hips bucking up with enough force to make Novel gasp. Novel let his hand fall between them, slowly popping the button on Freddy's pants. The Demon sighed as his zipper was pulled down, and Novel shifted down to finally get a view of what lay hidden for so long. 

Freddy's cock throbbed as it was released, the tip already damp with desire. It was thicker than Novel expected, adorned with thick spines that ripples down from the head to the base. Novel's thighs pressed together at the thought of how it would feel, the crimson flesh so dark it was nearly black. Novel reaced out, stroking his hand over it. He couldn't get his fingers fully around it. 

Freddy rocked into his hand, and Novel noticed the Demonic Entity was staring at him. "I knew you were going to stab me, but splitting me in half is a littke extreme", Novel joked, trying not to let his nerves show. Freddy pushed his pants down, letting them slip off entirely. "If you'd rather not", Freddy offered, his tone saying he would leave Novel wet and wanting if he didn't hurry up. Novel glared at him. "Shut up", he grumbled, sliding a leg forward as he adjusted Freddy's cock against his tight slit. 

The head slipped in and Novel could not help his cry as he was stretched. It felt so amazing, his most intimate place being filled beyond what he thought possible. His head rolled back as he slid down, taking in every thick inch until he was fully hilted. His pussy quivered as he held still, soft browns locking on Freddy's face. Krueger had closed his eyes, his burnt hand digging into Novel's hip while claws were resisting the want to tear the man apart. 

Novel rolled his hips in a circle, earning a gasp from Freddy. Novel grinned, throwing the circle in reverse. He rose up suddenly, then fell back to the hilt and popped his hips back. The angle shifted, sliding Freddy deeper. Novel moaned as Freddy looked up at him. The lust in those beautiful yellow eyes drove Novel to start his rhythm, riding Freddy harder. Freddy bucked up, matching the pace, each thrust accented with growls. 

The spines along Freddy's shaft stroked the sensitive bundle of nerves inside Novel, driving cries of desperate need to fall off his lips. Freddy sat up, grabbing tresses of mahogany and pulling Novel into a kiss. Novel's hips never slowed, even as Freddy pierced his back with his claws. Blood spilled as Novel bucked harder, his whimpers melting in the kiss. 

Freddy let his hand drop between them as he felt Novel growing tighter around him, finding the man's clit. Pinching it mercilessly between fingers, Novel screamed, his hips held still by the grip. Freddy would not let the kiss end, his thrusts still driving into Novel, impaling him without relent. The abuse drove Novel to his breaking point. His orgasms rocked his whole body, the poor thing trembling violently as his muscles fluttered around the thick cock they were wrapped around. 

Freddy released Novel's clit as a few more thrusts pushed him over the edge. Novel quivered again as he felt Krueger pulsing inside him, filling him with his seed. Novel broke the kiss as Freddy fell back into the grass, his eyes shut and chest heaving. Novel reluctantly rose, sliding off Freddy and landing in the grass beside him. His head fell on the Demon's chest, listening to the pounding heartbeat that matched his own. 

Freddy looked down at Novel, a content smirk resting on his lips. Burnt arm went around the man, holding him close. He lifted his clawed fist, drawing Novel's attention. He opened it, and Novel smiled sweetly at the sight of the ring. "Are you asking me to marry you again?" "I think that's pretty obvious", Freddy retorted. "Then ask", Novel said.

Freddy rolled his eyes. "Marry me, little Bitch", he ground out with some force. Not a question, but Novel knew it was just as meaningful. Novel lifted his hand, letting Freddy slip the ring on. 

"Yes, Daddy."


End file.
